


Distance Closed

by Vagabond_Sunshine



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond_Sunshine/pseuds/Vagabond_Sunshine
Summary: Panoptes is slain, the Dark Future averted, for now at least. But what happened between father and daughter before they left the Infinite Forest to meet up with Ikora?
Relationships: Orisis/Daughter!Guardian
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Distance Closed

There it was.

Panoptes, the giant Vex Mind, now on its last leg summoning as many simulated factions as it could. Cabal, Fallen, even the Hive, all appeared out of thin air. And yet, most fell soon after they spawned. The ringing sound of a hand canon echoed in the air as Kebechet shot each enemy she could see. 

This was the third time having to go through the process of fighting off smaller targets to catch the big one. The Infinite Mind clearly not going down without a fight. It proved this while Kebechet stabbed an acolyte, turning her attention to the machine as it whirled its massive hands through the air. Arc energy beginning to collect around the mechanical forearms in the form of rings. 

It didn’t take but a moment for Kebchet to feel the pain of arc energy bouncing off her form. Sparks danced along her armor, a grunt leaving her chest, her body wanting curl in on itself. She fought against it, defiantly trying to stand straight. 

She watched it start to bring its hands together, readying to eject her from the Forest. For a moment there was worry in her mind. The last two times this had happened Osiris had appeared, stopping Panoptes before it was too late. But what if this time he was the one that was too late?

Kebechet’s worry was misplaced, before the Infinite Mind’s hands were even close to touching, a dozen or so Reflections darted between them. Colliding as one causing golden hued sphere to appear. In the center of it was Osiris. 

“No, Panoptes!” he shouted, holding his arms out to either side, maintaining the sphere. “Your future only has one ending!”

The Hunter let out a quick sigh of relief, drawing it back in as two reflections appeared before her. Creating ball of arc energy. “Now, Guardian!” one shouted as several more appeared creating a bridge to deposit the charge.

Kebechet wasted no time grabbing up the orb in her arms and sprinting toward the receptacle. This would be it, she thought raising her arms above her head to slam the charge down with every ounce of strength she had. The floor roared beneath her with the arc energy that was released. 

She barely had time to see Panoptes’ arms get shoved apart as Osiris’ sphere expanded and exploded before she was lifted off the receptacle plate. Two Reflections carried her to a platform, as they had done prior, allowing her the best shot when the Vex Mind’s core was exposed. 

As they let her fall from their grasp, Kebechet’s super charge flared to life. Her cannon becoming a Golden Gun in her hand as she aimed down the sight. A single bullet, wreathed in flame shot from the weapon. Hitting the glowing white orb that hung where Panoptes’ head once was. 

The moment of contact was still for a split second, then there was a massive explosion. Kebechet brought her arms up, covering the front of her helm to protect her eyes from the near blinding light. The force of the blast was enough to shove her back on the platform, almost falling off had a Reflection not been there to steady her. 

Lowering her arms, the Hunter saw Osiris floating in front of the platform, glaring down at the Infinite Mind. “And give me back my ghost!” he shouted down at it as it started to fall apart. 

The anger in his voice was one Kebechet recalled vaguely. Not that she really had time to think about it, once again she was lifted into the air, carried to where Panoptes’ corpse now lay. 

A calmness fell over the air as the Hunter stepped closer the corpse. Careful steps and a keen eye just incase it somehow survived, incase it could still attack. When nothing happened, Kebechet removed her helm. Looking over the massive frame with curiosity. 

Slowly, she raised her hand, reaching out to touch the thing that had started this whole mess. “You sure you want to do that?” Demon, Kebechet’s ghost asked materializing at her shoulder. “What if it takes me next?”

“It’s okay, this thing is dead as a doornail.” she promised pushing her hand forward. 

As her fingertips brushed the metal chassis, a small light began to form. The light began to grow, a familiar voice distantly screaming. Kebechet leaned in a little closer, trying to get a grasp as to what was being shouted. 

“Let me out!” Sagira screamed darting out of the space the Hunter had just touched. It was clear the Ghost didn’t care which way she was going, as she shot forward. Her small being bouncing off Kebechet’s forehead with enough force to nearly knock her back. 

Osiris watched this happen as he landed a few paces away. It brought a smile to his face seeing his ghost whirl around his daughter’s head in a panic, apologizing and asking if she was alright. Kebechet was laughing, holding a hand to her forehead trying to calm Saigra. The smaller ghost passing a beam of light over the small cut that was made by Sagira’s tines to heal the wound. 

“Have you ever considered a rounder shell?” Demon asked looking over his patch work. “Less chance of taking someone’s eye out that way.”

“And make it easier to get grabbed? No thank you.”

“Guys, I’m fine,” the Hunter laughed looking at the small amount of blood on her glove. “It’s not the first time she did that to me.”

“It won’t be the last I’m sure,” the Warlock spoke stepping closer. The two beings snapped their attention to him. Sagira flying over to his side, “Thank the Traveler, you’re alright.”

“Papa,” Kebechet said softly, almost to where one would have to strain to hear it. 

“It’s good to see you again, lit-uff--”

Osiris had been cut off, the air forced from his lungs as Kebechet charged forward, her arms locking around his torso. He looked down at her, at first confused. Long had it been since he had contact with another person, longer still was physical contact.

After a moment, Kebechet stepped back a stray tear or two slipping down her cheek. “I’m so sorry,” she spoke quietly, holding onto his forearms as if he would disappear the next second.

“It is not your fault, Sagira knew what would happen if she came back to the Forest,” Osiris spoke matter of factly stepping around the Hunter to knock on the hollow shell behind her. “This machine wanted her to simulate the light. We are lucky it didn’t take your ghost in the process.”

The Hunter tilted her head confused, sniffling before a laugh left her throat, more tears falling in tiny rivers from her eyes. “You old fool,” her voice wavered slightly as she wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. “That’s not why I’m sorry!”

It was his turn to tilt his head, even behind the cloth covering the lower part of his face, Kebechet could see he was just as confused as she had once been. Once more she hugged him, “I told you I hated you… I don’t remember why just that I was so hurt and so pissed off…”

“We’ve both said regrettable things, Kebcehet,” he replied carefully wrapping his arms around her, taking a quick glance to both Ghosts to insure he was in fact doing this right. “But that doesn’t mean I haven’t forgiven you.”

“It’s been a while, I would hope you did,” she smiled stepping back again. “Ikora’s gotta be relieved....” There was a pause, Demon and his Guardian looked at each other before she shouted, “_ Lazazel _” 

Grabbing Osiris’ hand, Kebecet practically dragged him toward the edge of the platform they stood upon. This was a familiar action to the Warlock and his Ghost. In her previous life, the young Hunter would often drag them along to something she had found or that needed to be seen. The swearing was a new touch however. 

“We forgot about Ikora!” Kebechet shouted stopping to look around for the easiest path to the door out of the Forest. “She probably thinks we all died!” 

“Kebe, calm down,” Sagira laughed seating herself on the Hunter’s shoulder. “You know time moves faster here than it does out there. It’s only been a couple of minutes for Ikora, besides, we can make a new door to get out of here.”

True to her word, several reflections appeared, creating a small bridge that lead directly to a triangular shaped portal. “That makes things easier,” Demon commented resting his shell on Kebechet’s other shoulder. “I think we could all use a little break after this roller coaster.”

“The Vex never have ‘a little break’ so neither can we,” Osiris said leading the other three beings toward the door. 

“You’ve been at this for how long now? You can stand a few minutes to at least go see Ikora, she is like my sister after all,” Kebechet argued crossing her arms as they stood in front of the blue hued portal. “Maybe even a late congrats on becoming the Warlock Vanguard?”

Osiris raised a brow at this in slight surprise, “When did this happen?” 

“Ask her yourself,” the Hunter smiled motioning to the portal. 

The Warlock sighed, removing his head wear all the same to reveal the smile he had. “Even being born again hasn’t taken the edge off the means to getting your way.”

“Somethings never change,” Sagira chirped happily moving to hover at her Guardian’s shoulder.

“We’ll be waiting,” Kebechet replied walking through the portal. She paused briefly to look over her shoulder, “Ikora knows how to open this place up, don’t think I won’t come back here if you don’t show.”

Osiris would have loved to say it was an empty threat, but he was a man of fact and proving validity to claims. Walking through the portal himself, he recalled one claim Kebechet had always proved was that she never made empty threats. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just the little fic I promised. Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
